With the popularity of the liquid crystal display, the glaring issue in the bright environment causes inconvenience to the LCD users. Therefore, more and more LCD manufacturer adapts the anti-glare treatment on the cover to ease the glaring issue in the bright environment. As the resolution of the LCD is higher, the requirement of anti-glare treatment is more and more demanding. Preparing a cover with tiny microstructures, high sharpness and better anti-glare effects is the mainstream trend. In the conventional wet etching process to manufacture the anti-glare cover, the dimension of the microstructure on the cover is larger than 5 μm due to the concentration of the etching agent and the surface tension of solution. Therefore, the conventional wet etching process can not manufacture small enough microstructure to meet the high solution requirement. The lithography process cost too much for manufacturing such anti-glare covers. This impacts the popularity of the surface treatment of the cover.
Therefore, how to manufacture tiny microstructure on the anti-glare cover is one of the important issues in this industry.